


'Cause it's the new mother nature taking over

by Vanfu



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Toecutter is still a werewolf and Bubba a thermal vampire. For this story though it is more environmentally changes are the cause instead of the supernatural.Sorry if it feels rushed because it is a little.Originally posted in "This is What I Write When Inspiration Strikes"https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670808/chapters/33715710





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burn a Path to the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124149) by [d__T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T). 



> Toecutter is still a werewolf and Bubba a thermal vampire. For this story though it is more environmentally changes are the cause instead of the supernatural.
> 
> Sorry if it feels rushed because it is a little. 
> 
> Originally posted in "This is What I Write When Inspiration Strikes"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670808/chapters/33715710

A small caravan of trucks were rumored to be coming through a countryside town tomorrow at noon. Toecutter and his most trusted men had pulled their resources together to find its complete route. Two uncover Bronze officers were said to be accommodating and guarding the trucks. Non-gang members rarely used TransCon One after the massive All Natural Retail Corporation declared it off limits to all it's rigs and stuck to alternative routes.

The biggest downfall beside inflated cost of consumer goods, was proper hazardous waste disposable were scraped by big companies trying to save a buck. Many fresh water supplies were tainted and do to coverup after coverup the public was informed too late. Not long after doctors and scientist began to notice a change in the new generation being born. Most agreed it might be nature's answer to preserving the fate of the human race.

The Main Street was empty expert of a small group of four young men. They were taking turns throwing rocks at the building windows, the first to shatter the glass was the winner. They stopped their game at the sound of approaching motorcycles.

Mudguts hopped from his bike to open a garage door of an old car mechanic business, then the group rode their bikes inside and all dismounted. Toecutter was the first to appear again, squinting his eyes at bright sun. Bubba joined him at his side as he began to walk and survey the area.

All was fine until Toecutter passed the group of young men, his senses peaked at the sight of one with dark curls. He licked his lips at long legs wrapped in a pair of tight pants. Bubba looked towards his boss at the sound of low growling and followed his eyes to the strange man. The blond simply placed a hand on his boss's back and steered him forward again.

"You want to fuck him, don't you," Bubba stated when they were out of earshot.

"More than that," said Toecutter with a slight whine to voice. His features constantly shifting slighting between beast and man.

"What sick idea do you have cooking in your brain?"

"He's a perfect specimen and looks the right age, if only he could bear my pups."

Bubba didn't think much of Toecutter's recent onset of ruts. They didn't last much after a long night of rough sex, but he still seemed to have an itch he couldn't scratch when they were finished. At first Bubba figured it had something to do with Toecutter being unable to hunt during their current drawn out job.

"I still love you, Bubba, but I need my best man in top form. Don't think I haven't noticed you wincing."

It was true, those long frequent nights were starting to take a toll. Toecutter did mess around with his other men, but only Bubba was rewarded with his knot.

Bubba have a small nod, granting Toecutter permission to talk to the young man. He should have known better that Toecutter would not behave himself in this mating state. Toecutter pulled the young man from the small group he was with and pushed him against it a building wall. His long tongue lapped at the man's neck as a clawed hand found its way under a tank top.

"You smell so nice," Toecutter said with an inhuman voice muffled by his attention to the young man's throat.

"Thanks?" He replied in a city drag of an accent.

"Please don't hump his leg." Bubba approach the tangled mess of limbs.

"Are you his...um owner?" The young man asked.

"Unfortunately..."

It was time to intervene when Toecutter moved to undo the man's pants. Bubba came forward and began to rub behind one of Toecutter's ears, making the beast relax. He stopped his assault, but still clung to his new claim.

"You got a name?" Bubba asked as he continued to calm Toecutter, who sighed in pleasure.

"Johnny," he replied, feeling uncomfortable with the cooling drool covering his neck. His eyes shifted between the two strangers.

"How old are you?"

"Why, what's going on?" Johnny started to panic.

"Just answer the question," Bubba snapped.

"24."

"Still a boy," Toecutter spoke softly into Johnny's ear and grinding against Johnny's hip. "Are one of them?"

With help from the rest of the gang, they were able to pull Toecutter off of Johnny. Bubba walked into one of building that lined the Main Street. He hold the door open for Johnny and locked it behind them. The two found chairs to sit in among the mess of left behind junk.

"Are you a Tainted Water kid?" Bubba bluntly asked.

"Well," Johnny mumbled. At first he didn't want to answer, but he soon buckled under Bubba's intense stare. "I know a girl I went to school with that got another girl pregnant. Our sex ed teacher told us before the Tainted Water, only between male and female genitalia could someone get knocked up. My parents never told me if I was one those new ones, even after I was tested."

"You see that man pacing outside," said Bubba, pointing at the window in the door. "He's a wolf."

"Really? Guess I kind of figured with that whole neck licking thing. So he got bit by one of the diseased zoo animals that escaped?"

"Yes and he's seems to have taken an interest in you. He wants you to bear his children."

"Look, man. I said I don't know if I'm one of those water kids and what's to say he won't hurt me if he finds out I'm not?"

"You're clearly not apart of any group or gang, it would be in your best interest to play along if you want to survive on the road much longer."

"What about my friends?"

"Some friends, they ran off after Toecutter grabbed you." Bubba stood and make his way to the door, but turned before he opened it. "Boy, do you know how to ride a motorcycle?"

Toecutter pounced on Bubba as soon as he reappeared. Bubba slammed the door shut in Johnny's face, he needed to spoke with Toecutter before he went horn dog again.

"He says he doesn't know if he's a Tainted Water kid, but he has agreed to join our gang," explained Bubba. Toecutter smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming. "But this job comes first, no fucking until it's finished."

"How about a blowjob?"

"No distractions, we've worked this long on it and I'm not letting you screw this up."

* * *

The gang split up into three groups come dusk, each taking a second floor room with a view of the main street below. They made them as comfortable as they could. Johnny was put with Mudguts and Diabando, Cundalini with Starbuck, and Bubba with Toecutter.

Toecutter had removed his clothes and turned into his wolf form as soon as the groups were picked. He paced around the street most of the night, lips pulled back to show his teeth. Johnny seemed to be the only one nervous.

"Aren't you... Afraid of him? I mean he's a...," Johnny trailed off.

"A wolf? Nah, c'mon. He's cool, really," said Mudguts, setting up the tools they needed for the raid.

"Do you have any idea how cool it is to hang out with a wolf?" Diabando added. They began to share stories of best runs and heists. The more Johnny listened the more he was beginning to feel closer to this gang already.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny woke to the bang of a gun and the screech of tires. He sat up to see Mudguts holding a shotgun out the window, Diabando by his side. Then all was quiet again as the opposing sides waited to see who would made the next move.

Diabando swiftly moved passed Johnny, giving the boy a signal to follow. The two made their way downstairs and to the main entrance, but didn't open the door just yet. They strained to listen for the right moment to act.

* * *

Johnny took the moment to survey the aftermath. Diabando and Starbuck were looking through the goods in unmarked boxes on one of the working trucks, making room for bikes to fit. Mudguts pushed Diabando's motorcycle out from the garage and brought it over. Behind him, Cundalini carried a length of board.

"Johnny, you got a bike," asked Mudguts.

"Yeah."

"Well you better go get it. You're riding in the truck."

Johnny nodded and went off. It was nothing more than a poorly customized dirt bike and it sat in the alley next to the building he was throwing rocks at the other day. He wheeled it out into the street. Looking back he's surprised he hadn't heard the low noise until just then. He saw Bubba's hands deep inside a whimpering man's chest cavity. Blood and a look of satisfaction covered the blonde's face. Johnny let go of his bike in shock when his eyes found Toecutter, the sound catching wolf's attention.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Johnny shouted when the wolf began to approach him. Blood covered his muzzle and dipped from his chin. Johnny tripped as he backed away and curled into himself instead of getting up. The wolf tried to move one of Johnny's arm to look him in the eye. The slowly dying screams of pain that come from the men gutted alive rang in Johnny's ears. The look in both Bubba's and the wolf's faces as they dug around in the still breathing bodies burned his eyes.

Toecutter growled and walked off. Someone began to shake at Johnny's shoulders. He lowered his arms to see Diabando.

"Look, kid, we're ready to leave," shouted Diabando as he grabbed Johnny's arm tightly and pulled him to his feet. "I don't give a rat's ass if you stay with us or not, but we can't have you sticking around here with the chance of backup Bronze."

Johnny was dragged to the truck and shoved at the passenger's door. He climbed in, sat, and curled up again so he won't have to see the bodies as they left town.

* * *

A little over one third of the way to their destination, the truck was unloaded and the goods divided between the riders. Johnny's bike couldn't handle much, but the others could. He rode at the back of the pack, avoiding Toecutter and Bubba. They pushed the truck off the road and torched it before they took off again.

They arrived at an old farmhouse. The original path overgrown by grass and weeds, who know what dangers hid in it. The bikes were parked out of sight in a decoying barn that still stunk of long gone animals. Each member grabbed the load they had on their bikes and brought into the house.

"Let me know if any of you find crackers," said Mudguts as he opened one of his unmarked boxes. Inside most of them were first aid items, cigarettes, and non-perishable foods. Cundalini dug up a pot from the kitchen to cook some canned peas in. Starbuck started a fire in fireplace, the chimney was still in working condition, and found a grate for a makeshift grill to rest the pot on.

Johnny distanced him again after everyone settled down to eat. He sat just close enough to feel the warmth of the fire. He froze when he noticed Toecutter about to move towards him, but Bubba placed a hand on his boss's shoulder and shook his head. The man hissed and stayed.

"Johnny, I know you don't want to hear this, but it's best if you sleep next to me tonight," Bubba said across the room. Toecutter started to take his clothes off to shift so he could run outside and blow off some steam. Bubba waited until the wolf left to speak again. "I'm the only one that can take him on. I have no sexual or harmful intentions towards you."

The men piped in, saying Bubba keeps his word and that they won't be far from Johnny's side either. The boy had a fitful sleep while the others were dead to the world. All except Bubba who stayed watch. Johnny could see the blonde snarl in the light of the dying fire. He bared his teeth at the slightest creak of the old wood outside. Johnny in his tired state, moved unknowingly closer to Bubba's side.

The gang started moving again late the next morning. None of them thought it odd filing outside together to piss. Johnny stayed glued to Bubba's side, not sure when Toecutter would make his appearance.

"Can I have a piece of your clothing for Toecutter, Johnny," asked Bubba. The boy thought it weird and looked to the others, but they thought nothing of it.

Diabando said they'd exploring the rest of the farm property after they eat and didn't think Johnny needed his jacket in this humid heat. He agreed and handed it over to Bubba. Mudguts ran inside to get a box of crackers so they could eat while they walked. Leaving Bubba to deal with the wolf.

"The Boy still doesn't want to see you yet, but he said you can have his jacket for now," said Bubba, stepping onto the front porch. He tossed the piece of leather clothing at the wolf. Toecutter stood on all fours at the whiff of Johnny's scent. He took long deep inhales before rolling all over the jacket, mingling their aromas together. Bubba gave a slight smile at the sight. "It'll take time, but he'll warm up to your charms soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are ya so chicken shit," asked Mudguts. They were over a kilometer from the farmhouse now. The grass was to their knees, but the gang had on his riding boots so they didn't have much worries about being bit by anything hiding in it.

"About what?" asked Johnny.

"Bubba and Toecutter," Cundalini replied, looking far to Mudguts who started to climb the first tree they saw.

"How could someone just dig around in a living body. What a painfully way to go." Johnny did his best to hide his shiver at the memory. These guys already thought he was coward, no need to give them more evidence.

"Who cares, they were Bronze," Starbuck groaned. "Besides Toecutter is completely smitten with ya, unless you're too dense to notice that too."

Johnny glared at him. They had only known each other for close to two days now, where the hell does Starbuck get off on assuming shit about him already.

"The first time I did it with Toecutter it was messy and quick, but so worth it," said Mudguts, changing the subject as he came back to the group. He grabbed Cundalini's hand and look into his eyes. "Though, I'd broken wreck if it wasn't for my man's aftercare."

"So, it's only Bubba that gets his knot," asked Diabando. He didn't his kicks from lower penetration, he preferred all the foreplay. He remembers his own first time with Toecutter, giving the man a blowjob. He got to see and feel the knot grow as he worked. Toecutter smacked him across the head when he tried to play with it after the man had come.

"A knot," Johnny asked at the question.

"It stretches the hell out ya and keeps all that cum in after he shots," said Starbuck. He wrapped an arm around Johnny's shoulders. "And if you're one of those water kids, it raises your chances of getting knocked up tenfold."

There it was again, the whole tainted water kid talk. Part of Johnny wished it were true and another desperately didn't want it to be. He couldn't imagine himself raising a kid. A kid that could very much turn out to be messed a tainted water werewolf thing.

The gang returned to the farm house when the sun was the highest in the sky. They hadn't found much during their exploring other than a old tractor, sadly there was no gasoline in it to steal. Bubba came to the backdoor to wait when heard their loud chatter coming closer.

"Johnny," Bubba called out. The guys wished him luck as they walked off to the barn to leave the two be. "Are you ready to try this again?"

Johnny nodded.

* * *

 

"He's being trying to court a mate," said Bubba. His eyes drifted to where the Johnny sat on the floor a few feet from Toecutter, Nightrider followed his line of sight. Toecutter was trying to bribe Johnny closer with sweets that were found in their stolen boxes."That boy saw Toecutter gut a man alive in his wolf form. This is the closest they've been since."

"Is he a water kid," asked Nightrider.

"Says he doesn't know, but he had classmates that were."

"Well, I brought someone new, too. He's a wiz at fixing up bikes. I figured he'd be worth keeping around." Nightrider point to a man dressed in red wheeling his bike into the barn with the others. His was the same make as everyone else's, except Johnny's of course.

"He got a name?"

"Goes by Clunk."

"He'll fit right in."

* * *

"Come on, before the rest of the guys find out about them," said Toecutter holding out a gummy candy for Johnny. The two had finished their awkward small talk and being unable to stand the silence, Toecutter had brought out his secret weapon.

Johnny thought to himself for a moment or two before scooting closer to Toecutter. The man pulled the candy away when Johnny tried to grab it, shaking his head. "From my hand or not at all."

The boy gave an evil look, but he know he won't get a chance again after the guys found the candy. When Toecutter hold his hand out again, Johnny locked eyes with him as he picked up the gummy with his teeth, his lips brushing Toecutter's palm. A thrill ran through the boy at the sight of the wolf trying to break loss. Eyes shifted from blue to piecing orange, a lip curled back to show sharp teeth, and the low growling rumbling through him.

In a flash, Johnny was tackled to the floor. Toecutter made room for himself between the boy's legs and hold his hips, pulling them close together as he began to grind. Johnny let out a sound that could only be described as a squawk.

Nightrider yanked Toecutter's head back by his mane of hair. The beast let out a hiss. Bubba walked over and stared him down until he completely let go of Johnny. Bubba told the boy that they won't going stop him if he really wants to go through with this, but there were preparations to be made first. Johnny nodded and was lead upstairs by Bubba. While Nightrider kept his hold on Toecutter.

A bedroom upstairs had a queen mattress laying on the floor. Someone had thrown a few blankets over it. The light coming from the old windows lit the room enough this time of day. Bubba pulled a small bottle of oil from his pouch and handed to it to Johnny. "Prepare yourself before he comes. There's no real telling what he will and will not do in this state. Scream help if you need it. With Nightrider here it will be easier to deal with him."

Johnny thanked the blonde as he left him alone. The boy kicked his boots off and worked at his clothing. He lay on his back on the bed and coated a few fingers in oil. With one hand he circled his hole, while the other stroked his hardening member. He was hesitant to push into himself, he felt this was the point of no return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mudguts is referring to Chapter 4 and 5 of Burn a Path to the Sea https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124149/chapters/11789240


End file.
